


my only choice

by alexaudrey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, One Shot, Tsundere Midorima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaudrey/pseuds/alexaudrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao knows his tsundere friend Midorima harbors feelings for you, all he needs now is a little push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my only choice

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this silly oneshot for my boyfriend bc Midorima is his fav GoM, but added some Takao love to satisfy my own taste at the same time. No smut here, but publishing some of that good stuff later on. Enjoy! xx

"Shin-kun!~"

The tall green haired male didn't turn towards the direction of the voice calling out to him. Instead, he pretended to ignore it.

"Shin-chan, that's not very nice. Y'know, you better be careful before I sweep y/n-chan off her feet right before your eyes." His brunette friend, Takao Kazunari, teased as he nudged an elbow into his side.

"Takao."

He knew it was Shintarou's way of telling him to back off. He knew his friend harbored feelings for the girl calling out to him. But he knew he wouldn't act upon them without some form of.. Encouragement.

Takao turns around to the girl following behind them.

"Oi, y/n-chan! How come I don't hear you calling out to Kazunari-kun instead? Fix that~" He knew he was treading on thin ice, but he'd continue.Shintarou wouldn't kill him infront of y/n, he was safe for now.

You chuckled. Shintarou's skin crawled. How dare you laugh like that for Takao?

"Okay, okay. Kazunari-kun~" You were playing along because you knew where Takao was going with this by the way he winked at you, then shifted his eyes to Midorima. And because you were also just as sick of his stubborn demeanour.

Takao runs back towards you and places an arm over your shoulder. Midorima's watching-but-not-really-watching from a few feet further ahead, mind working in overtime trying to process the audacity of his pathetic excuse for a friend.

"Y/n-chan, what are you up to today? Any plans?~" Takao asked, loud enough for the now seething male ahead of him to hear it.

"I was GOING to ask Shin-kun to hang out with me but it seems like he's not interested. Are YOU interested, Kazunari-kun?" You teased.

Shintarou was about to puke. You were not familar enough to be referring to Takao so informally. And he was interested, he just..

"I'm always interested in anything to do with you, y/n-chan~" Takao replies with a hand gently lifting your chin, forcing your eyes to meet his own. He moved an inch closer.

"Is that so?~ Well my parents aren't home right now, Kazunari-kun.. We could.." You blush and look away.

You and Takao both aren't sure how you're still alive and breathing to continue this charade, but you continue it nonetheless.

"We could? Finish, y/n-chan. What do you want to do with me? Hmm?" Takao's nose was now touching your own.

Midorima was a time bomb just waiting to go off in the distance. You could have sworn you heard the countdown.

3..

"I..I don't know Kazunari-kun! D-d-don't embarass me. There's.. People around!" You look away coyly, blush painting your cheeks.

2..

"Let them hear you, y/n-chan. Tell everyone how bad you want me." Takao leans in and whispers against your ear.

1..

"Kazunari-kun!~ I can't take it! Just take me home already.. P-please." The last bit comes out in a moan.

And here comes Midorima.

"I'm sick of watching this disgusting scene play out. Y/n, you can join your 'Kazunari-kun' in private or you can come home with me, instead. I was your original choice, was I not?" He says, confidently, with a smirk.

"You're my only choice, Shin-kun~" You wrap your arms around his neck and hug him victoriously. You felt him grow less tense under your touch before finally snaking a single lazy arm around your waist.

"Have fun, Shin-chan~" Takao joked from a distance.

"Thank you, Kazunari-kun!" You winked while silently enjoying your temporary victory. You hoped that you wouldn't need to deploy any more of these tactics in the future when it came to forcing Midorima to face his feelings, but somehow you knew you would.


End file.
